justaddmagicfandomcom-20200215-history
The just add Magic cinematic universe
0In 2018 Amazon announced that just add magic would be coming back for a third season but it would also be the final season of the show on January 1 2019 a sneak peek episode for the third and final season was released on February 1 the season fully released on Amazon prime on February 1 the season ended on Amazon prime with a cliffhanger of the book going to a new owner so many theorized that there was going to be another season. on September 20 the young star who plays Hannah Parker Kent announced that she would be reprising her role as Hannah in a new upcoming special titled just add magic New protectors which would air on October 25 on October 25, 2019 a special episode of just add magic Just add New protectors on October 26 the first review popped up on YouTube and they mentioned that it would probably be a pilot for an upcoming new Amazon original on October 27 another Review for the special came up on YouTube oh and the YouTuber mentioned that it would probably Release in January because of the other seasons coming out in January on December 1 it marked 11 months since the third season premiere and there had been no news about a new season Amazon has been keeping their mouth shut on December 19 it was announced that the show would in fact release in January but no specific date was given on December 20 it was announced that the show would be returning on January 17 but we know Amazon for releasing their seasons the day before at 7:00 PM On December 21 i A production site was released related to the show on it it it said that production is wrapped in 2019 so it's making people believe that this is only a one season show like the dangerous book for boys and this could be but not a lot of people rely on the site and I don't know if it is reliable so don't count on it we could still have more episodes of just add magic on December 22 it was announced that the show had a name change and that it wasn't just add magic at all it was actually a spin off titled just add Magic mystery city which would come here on January 17 on Amazon On December 23 a YouTuber put up his thoughts on the show and he mentioned when he thought the trailer would come out the trailer release date at least what he thinks it is is either New Year's eve or January 2 or third the reason on December 23 a YouTuber put up his thoughts on the show and he mentioned when he thought the trailer would come out the trailer release date at least what he thinks it is is either New Year's eve or January 2 or third the reason for this theory was because all the just time magic trailers came out 2 1/2 weeks before the season released so she did the math and it came out to one of those days on December 27 The official Wikipedia page was created for the TV show On January 1 it will officially be the year it's at the show comes out On January 2 is when the YouTube or Bing on January 2 is when the YouTuber think the trailer will release on January 16 the first look of the series will release ( The episodes ) On January 17 the series Will come out on Amazon prime on January 17 the series will wrap on Amazon primea